Geno
Pants |Other Enemies (Link Each Name) = |Past Enemies (Link Each Name) = Woody, The Drac Pack |VGCW Champ Dates = |Casual Champ Dates = |Royal Rumble Win Dates = |King of the Ring Win Dates = |Mr. Money in the Bank? (Yes, Was, or Blank) = |Co-op Team Champ Dates = }}"I don't serve you. I serve a higher authority." Geno is a playable character in Super Mario RPG and a former wrestler in VGCW. In Season 4, he formed the Stable Vamphound to free VGCW from Dracula's Stable. He left the company shortly after saving it from Dracula's wrath, washing up in EDBW years later. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Geno (real name ♥♪!?) is a playable character from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is an ethereal being who descends from the Star Road after it is destroyed, to seek out its shattered pieces. In search of a physical form, he possesses a child's toy, which he deems the strongest looking of his choices (the others being toys of Mario, Peach, and Bowser ). Seeking to restore order to the world, he joins up with Mario. Despite being the wooden plaything of a young, excitable boy, the doll Geno is equipable with baffling amounts of firepower, starting with fingers that shoot bullets capable of knocking out fully grown men, and leading to elbow-mounted cannons, rocket fists, and a goddamn laser. Playtime is serious business. In VGCW Season 3 Geno was searching for Woody during his absence from the 2013-03-07 show, asking who he could if they knew where the cowboy was. He emerged to defeat the demonic transformation of Woody, perhaps saving the entire VGCW from being forced to play with their toys for all eternity without being allowed to eat, sleep or go to the bathroom. The following week, Dracula tried (and failed) to lure Geno into his trap in search of a new demonic servant. His first official match was against The Duke in a Hell in a Cell match. While Geno debuted his finisher, the Geno Whirl, Duke reminded fans that you should always bet on Duke, and defeated the toy. On the 2013-03-26 show, Geno, after being mocked by Bowser for losing on the previous show, decided to step up his game. His opponent was a worthy one; Solid Snake. After a long and difficult fight, Geno came out on top. After the match, he was seen offering a handshake to Snake. It was unknown at the time whether this was just a gesture of sportsmanship or if Geno plans to make an ally out of Snake. Only time will tell to see if Splinter Cell is born. Season 4: The Geno Pack? Vamphound Origins After learning about Dracula's involvement in Woody's transformation from Bowser, Geno confronted the vampire during the 2013-04-02 show. While Dracula denied any involvement at the time, Geno's suspicions would soon be confirmed at the end of the broadcast when the Drac Pack announced their hostile takeover of the VGCW. Geno spent all of the 2013-04-17 episode trying to put together a group that could take down the Drac Pack. He tried the people who got screwed over from the Great Tournament, Adam Jensen and Gaben, both of which were only interested in becoming GM and not so much working on a team. He unintentionally offended Waluigi looking for Nappa to join him. He even tried Eggman, but no one really wanted to take down Dracula. However as the show ended, he could have his first potential member of his anti Dracula team in Solid Snake: the man who helped take down Baz McMahon and Mr. L. On 2013-04-23, Geno and Snake discussed the threat of Dracula, and both realized that to defeat him and his minions, they would have to find heroes so tough and incorruptible that they'd be strong enough to withstand the him. Who this he mean? Nobody knew... ...Well, except for Snake. However, it wasn't revealed until later on as Geno tried to recruit Majin Vegeta to join the resistance, which was met with a strong decline. Dan declined too even though they didn't ask him, which caused Dan to convince Majin Vegeta to beat up Snake and Geno in a Backstage Brawl which resulted in the toy and soldier to be knocked out. Snake then took Geno and his magic of being able to appear out of nowhere into the ring to bring out the one man they believed could help them bring down Dracula: Mr. Satan. When the Hero of Earth initially declined, Geno tried to convince him, saying how the fans needed him now more than ever. Mr. Satan then left the ring, claiming a stomach virus prevented him from joining. Snake and Geno then were attacked by the two they had fought backstage earlier that night, Dan and Majin Vegeta. While Snake and Geno did a better job of fighting them off, with Geno pulling off a Geno Whirl on the VGCW Champion, the result was the same. As they laid on the floor defeated, however, Mr. Satan came back to knock out Drac's minions and join Geno's resistance group, now known as Vamphound. Though now three strong, Vamphound still needed one more member and Geno kept looking for the wrestler who would even out the odds between his stable and the Drac Pack. Through hampered in his search by a steel cage match against Barret Wallace, which he lost, he would eventually find the perfect man for the job: Little Mac, the man who once went corporate and was now questing for redemption in the eyes of the crowd. Bringing Down the Drac Pack His silver bullet against Dracula acquired, Geno began setting the wheels that would grind Dracula's dominion to dust in motion, his plan culminating at End Game 4. Vamphound gathered in the locker room and Geno told his associates Snake and Mr. Satan that they would take on Dracula's acolytes while Little Mac would take on the vampire. His plan went off without a hitch: Vamphound dominated the 3 versus 3 match pitting them against their opponents thoroughly, with Geno teaming up with Mr. Satan by performing a tag team maneuver on Dan and pinning him to bring the match to a close. Then, with Little Mac victorious against Dracula, Geno and the rest of Vamphound grabbed the microphone and announced that Dracula's reign over VGCW was ended. Geno had accomplished his mission. Season 5: I Have to Go Now, My Planet Needs Me With Dracula defeated and VGCW free from his undead clutches, Vamphound disbanded, meaning that Geno was free to return to singles action, which he did on July 31st against the Newcomer Knuckles in a Last Man Standing Match. However, Geno would be put down for the 10-Count against the Non-Chuckling Echidna, who at least had the decency to put some pants on. Aside from a planned match against Donkey Kong that was interrupted before it could begin, this would be Geno's final match in VGCW. With his mission complete and Dracula vanquished, Geno retired from wrestling and returned to the Star Road. But even with Geno gone, his influence can still be felt to this day -- after their singles match, Knuckles promptly stopped wearing pants, carrying on Geno's legacy of lewdness. Behind the Kayfabe In Super Mario RPG, Geno is supposed to be a fairly primitive-looking toy. He is made almost entirely out of wood and his only details are his head, boots, gloves, and cape. He is likely hand made and the only one of his kind. While this looks appropriate in SMRPG's pseudo-medieval atmosphere, his appearance hasn't translated to WWE '13 very well; rather than looking like a wooden doll, he more closely resembles a naked brown man with no genitals. As a result the chat often jokingly calls him "indecent" and demand that he put some clothes on. Non-Royal Rumble Record (EDBW) Non-Royal Rumble Record (VGCW) Gallery PoorGenoStill.png|"When's Snake showing up?"